


Bound To You

by lovetapeficfest, mochicheekies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Baekhyun crying (not bc of something bad), Blowjobs, Chanyeol singing, Cuddling, Eating out, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hickeys, Honeymoon, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Married Chanbaek, Massages, Mention of size kink, Mouth Fucking, Shower Sex, Slow Dancing, Slow Sex, Smut, Soft Baekhyun, breath play, gentle Chanyeol, mention of MPREG, romantic sex, slow fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochicheekies/pseuds/mochicheekies
Summary: Finally being married and on their honeymoon, the morning after their first sex as a married couple, is special.It's soft, romantic and just theirs to hold. Laying their in each other's arms, feeling the warmth and love.What better thing to do, than to continue where they had left off?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 17
Kudos: 204
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Bound To You

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V283
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** Hello fellow writers and readers! I hope you like what I wrote, because I really did enjoy this romantic little escapade. I want to thank my beta bb, for helping me and supporting me throughout the messy draft I created ❤️ Anyways, enjoy and hopefully smile because of it ❤️

_  
Oh, my love, my darling  
_ _I've hungered, for your touch  
_ _A long, lonely time  
_ _Time goes by so slowly  
_ _And time can do so much  
  
  
_

The waves crashing in the distance were rough, strong but ending in a soft note, stirring him awake slowly until he could make out the sunlight sneakingly ghosting through the curtains.

They were swaying over the dark Mahogany floor, soundless but in tune with the air steadily wandering into their hotel room.

Blinking his tired and swollen eyes open, over and over again, he stopped when he could stare outside, seeing the ocean coming alive and the seagulls flying their circles.

And also realize that they had forgotten to close the terrace door.

Stretching his arms away from his body for a second, the sun reflected on the silver band adorning his finger, making his lips curve up in a soft smile.

It was pretty and fitted his slender knuckles perfectly, tender memories of the previous night visiting his head.

Moving his hand close to his mouth, he kissed the ring briefly, when suddenly there were warm lips against his neck, making Baekhyun giggle softly.

His husband was pressed against him, arms wrapped around his small waist, face nuzzled into his neck.

They always slept entangled, not even able to imagine it any differently. So close that they could hear each other's heartbeats.

Now, though, it was the least bit different.

They were officially _married_.

The word tasted sweet on his tongue, leaving a strong aftertaste he knew he would be addicted to.

" Good Morning, Mr. Park."

" Good Morning to you too, Mr. Park." Chanyeol replied, while his lips kissed up and down Baekhyun's sensitive neck, adoring the love bites all over the skin.

Slowly daring to sit up, Baekhyun pulled the soft white sheets with him, covering his naked frame, even though Chanyeol had touched every single part of his skin, only last night.

Once standing on his feet, he was a bit unsteady, back aching only slightly even though they didn't exactly go slow the night before.

Nevertheless, with the sheets wrapped around his shoulders, he stood there. Sunlight shining on him halfway and making him look like a God.

One that Chanyeol was allowed to touch and kiss every given moment.

" Mr. Park, you seem to be staring quite intensely at my naked frame. No unholy thoughts are allowed."

Watching the taller roll over on his stomach and groan loudly, he tried to hold back his laughter, but failed when his lover started to wail, like a newborn.

" You're a sin yourself, my love. Let me live, okay? Just for today."

Briefly acting like he had to think about it, Baekhyun turned around to face the terrace, closing the doors quietly in order for his body to stop shivering, but biting his lips when he could see his husband getting up as well.

No sheets covering his body.

" Park Chanyeol, you're unbelievable"

" What did I do now?" the taller teased, stepping closer until he was behind Baekhyun, not doing anything further.

It was the simple act of his presence that made the smaller turn around and let the sheets drop to the floor, hands reaching up to gently cup Chanyeol's face and pull him in a kiss, standing up on his tiptoes.

Soft and tender, no force nor need.

Simply telling him he loved him without using words.

Slightly pulling away to get back down on his feet, Baekhyun covered the other's face with small smooches until he could feel Chanyeol's breath over his face, his laugh making him smile.

" Do you want to join me in the shower, hubby?"

" Hubby?" the taller questioned with a soft gaze, stroking Baekhyun's brown hair behind his pretty ears.

" Yeah, you're my husband, you're officially mine now."

Leaning against Chanyeol's big rough hand, he closed his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the feel of his fingers stroking over his cheekbones.

" Right. I almost forgot that," he answered, not even surprised when Baekhyun hit his naked chest weakly.

" Okay, your loss. I will shower alone now."

Ready to leave, the smaller briefly leaned down to pick up the sheets, not wanting it to look chaotic, but he was sweeped off of his feet faster than he could react.

Wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck, out of habit.

" This reminds me of yesterday, Yeol."

" You know I would love to carry you around like a prince every day, but my back is not getting younger," the taller joked and he was more than delighted when his husband giggled as well, cuddling into his chest.

♡

The hotel they had chosen was actually carefully picked. Far away from their hometown, close to nature and the least bit luxurious, needing this one escape they both deserved.

Life hadn't been this easy for a long time. Chanyeol having to work his ass off to be able to be accepted as a producer, and Baekhyun not being successful with the books he had written.

Nevertheless, their love had always been stronger than anything else, and even if they faced troubles or fought, they made up almost instantly.

The wedding had been the one thing they had planned months before it happened, wanting to make sure everything would go well, and now that they were officially married, it sure felt surreal.

The bathroom they were currently walking in was huge. A shower surrounded by glass walls, see through and covered in gold.

Maybe a bit too crazy for their liking, but still enough for Baekhyun to stare at it in awe.

Carefully being set down by Chanyeol again, he ignored the fact that the taller was continuously staring at him, and instead stepped into the shower to turn on the water.

It was ice cold at first, making him yelp and giggle when Chanyeol carefully held him by the waist, knowing the smaller tended to slip or hit against something.

" Careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself. We still got two weeks of _us_ time ahead."

" As long as you stick close to me like that, nothing will happen, Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun answered with a soft smile, absentmindedly leaning back into his lover's chest while waiting for the steam to cover the glass.

It slowly started to feel warm around them, and with one hand testing the temperature, the smaller stepped under the spray, pulling his husband with him.

Once the water started to touch his skin and cover him all over, Baekhyun noticed how tense his muscles were. Not exactly hurting, but still uncomfortable.

And he smiled when Chanyeol sensed it and started to gently massage the smaller part of his back.

" You went a bit overboard yesterday."

" I couldn't hold back though, it was a special night," the taller answered with a soft grin before reaching for the shampoo bottle, squeezing some on his palm.

It was nothing new for Baekhyun, but it still made him blush every damn time when the other washed his hair for him.

Something about it was just so domestic that it was hard to calm down his fast heartbeat.

" Feels good."

" As it should."

Letting his eyes rake over Chanyeol's body, Baekhyun carefully slid his fingers along his abs, biting his lips when he could feel them tense.

It was something that drove him wild - their size difference and the fact that his husband was this perfect. Everything about him was, but his body sure had an effect on the smaller.

One which he could not hide successfully because when the hands in his hair stopped, he knew he was caught.

" What, hm?" the taller asked, voice as low as always but due to the echo in the room, it was even deeper, sending shivers down his spine.

Ultimately looking up to meet his eyes, Baekhyun admired the way the water rolled over Chanyeol's skin, black hair sticking to his forehead, his expression soft.

" I want to suck you off so bad," he admitted, before stepping the least bit closer to press against his lover.

Usually he did not even dare to talk like that, too shy to even word out what he wanted Chanyeol to do to him.

His newfound confidence left him to drop down to his knees carefully, getting comfortable on the golden tiles.

It didn't go unseen because before he even was able to do anything, his husband gently cupped his jaw, making him look back up.

" You sure? Isn't it uncomfortable?"

" Pshh, just shut up and enjoy okay?" Baekhyun replied, briefly reciprocating his gaze before sliding both his slender hands up his lover's thighs.

Strong muscles flexing under his palms, leading him to move closer and leave small kisses against the wet skin, liking the sound that resonated in the shower cabin.

It was quite hot to know anyone could see what they were doing, the steam doing little to cover their position while his lips wandered up, closer to his twitching dick.

He knew Chanyeol was weak to thigh kisses, and it was absolutely adorable how obvious it was, making him giggle softly.

Only until he gently grabbed his girth to jerk him off slowly, water helping with the slide.

The only thing he could hear was the water, still rushing down upon them and his husband's heavy breathing, hands searching for something to hold onto.

" Grab my hair."

" You sure know how to drive me crazy," Chanyeol replied with a small smirk, but nevertheless let his long thick fingers curl into Baekhyun's brown locks, gently holding onto them while watching his lover between his legs.

Once the smaller was sure that his husband was ready, he licked his lips and opened his mouth, knowing the other got off on the fact that his lips stretched so perfectly along his dick.

His girth felt heavy on his tongue, hot almost, but most importantly, addicting.

Baekhyun had never been someone who had been into oral sex, but when he met Chanyeol and they slept together for the first time, it just clicked.

Something about the taller made him want to do this over and over again, simply loving his expression and moans.

His heels were digging into his butt, involuntarily arching his back while he went down further, taking in Chanyeol's length like his life depended on it.

A gag reflex was there, but he had learned how to be careful over the years, now rubbing his nose against the others pubes for a second before starting to bob his head, hands stroking his lover's thighs.

It sure felt the least bit uncomfortable, due to the heat from the water, his head starting to feel dizzy way sooner than he would have thought, but even so the groans from up above were rewarding and kept him going.

" Baby, can I fuck your mouth? Slowly?" Chanyeol asked, voice wrecked already, making Baekhyun shiver.

Briefly popping off with a noise, he used the back of his hand to clean off the spit from his mouth, nodding at his husband with hazy eyes.

" Yeah, do it. I want you to," he admitted, before leaning into Chanyeol's touch on his cheek, letting him guide him back to sink down over his erection until he had to close his eyes.

The pressure was back, but this time he let his jaw go slack and just received what he was being offered. The taller's cock brushing against the roof of his mouth over and over again.

His groans were getting louder, and it turned Baekhyun on as well, not enough to get hard though, still too tired from the night before.

His knees were digging into the floor the least bit harder, uncomfortable but bearable and his patience was rewarded when he could feel his husband's hips starting to stutter.

" Fuck, I'm going to cum down your throat, beautiful. Careful."

Hearing his words, he closed his eyes again only to feel him push inside his mouth one last time, hot liquid painting his tongue and throat white, leaving him to helplessly swallow what he has been given.

It took Chanyeol a second to calm down again, carefully slipping out of Baekhyun's mouth, limp cock between his legs now while helping his lover up again, arms around his hips and thumb cleaning up the mess on his lips.

" Pretty baby. Your mouth is super red now."

" Your fault," Baekhyun teased, before kissing the tip of Chanyeol's thumb, smiling up at him softly " Let's get cleaned up. I'm hungry."  
  


♡

Hearing the waves crash while waking up was nice, but sitting right in front of the sea, tons of sand between them, was completely different.

The terrace that was attached to the hotel room wasn't huge, but it was private with a big couch in one corner and a hammock on the other.

Facing the ocean while rubbing his knees gently, Baekhyun nuzzled into the soft bathrobe he was wearing, enjoying the fabric softener that awoke all his senses.

After their shower he and Chanyeol simply dressed in the robes, nothing else, wanting to spend this day comfortably and relaxed.

After all, they had enough activities planned for the next few days anyway.

Now, though, his stomach was rumbling, and he excitedly waited for his husband to come back and join him, having left to fetch their breakfast at the front door.

Baekhyun definitely did not know what to expect, but guessing from the luxurious room they booked, the plates that were delivered to the table didn't really surprise him.

A lot of fruits, bread, croissants and different dips all lined up in front of his eyes, making his mouth water, but still grateful to the guy who had brought everything in.

Briefly winking at Chanyeol, to quietly tell him to give the other some extra tip.

Soon enough he was distracted by the seagulls in the distance and the smell of the food right in front of him.

Honestly feeling like he could eat everything at once, Baekhyun was glad when the taller finally joined him, immediately reaching for the smaller's legs to lift them up and place them on his own thighs.

" Your knees are a bit swollen."

" Yeah yeah, it's okay babe. Don't worry. Let's eat, please?" Baekhyun comically begged, hands folded, eyes growing in size.

It was comfortable to sit halfway on his lover's lap, but it was even more rewarding to know that his puppy eyes sealed the deal.

" What do you want to try first?"

" The croissant! " the smaller exclaimed, about to reach for the food when Chanyeol suddenly picked it up, dipping it into some strawberry jam and holding it in front of Baekhyun's mouth.

" Open up."

Munching on the food, he smiled at his words that reminded of something that was still a fresh memory.

" This reminds me of yesterday. When you fed me our cake."

" Before or after Sehun decided to sing for us. Drunk," Chanyeol chuckled and gently rubbed over Baekhyun's kneecaps, always keeping their eye contact.

" Oh he really was drunk, huh? He even made a move on Jongin, while Kyungsoo was sitting beside him"

" Wait what??" the taller gasped, making his lover giggle with entertainment. Loving to see Chanyeol's pure shock.

" Yes!! Kyungsoo ended it before anything could happen though, and then, Sehun sang for us. Or well, can we even call it singing?"

Laughing together with his husband, Baekhyun quite enjoyed the silence around them, being able to fully focus on the other.

The last weeks had been hectic, so this was truly a blessing. One that only just started.

" How is it? Good?”

" Yes! Super yummy. Can you give me some of those fruits?"

Continuing to eat until both of them felt full, Baekhyun crossed his legs on top of Chanyeol's thighs, ready to doze off for a bit before suddenly remembering something he almost forgot.

" Chanyeol-ah, I have something for you! I completely forgot about that," he exclaimed, carefully standing up and waddling back into the main room, bathrobe too big on his petite frame.

Their suitcase was still quite neat, making it easy to fish for the little box he had brought along, but the sudden strong arms wrapping around his waist sure made him stop and yelped, being lifted halfway up and then turned around.

" What are you doing??"

" Hugging you. What else?" Chanyeol stated, a smug grin on his face while his hands held onto Baekhyun's waist, making it hard for him to say anything against it.

Especially because he simply felt so intensely for the taller, heart beating wildly from a simple touch.

" You're quite clingy today, Chanyeol-ah."

" I'm just in love, nothing else."

Bushing at his words, Baekhyun carefully wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck, holding him just as close while swaying from side to side. 

" Do you want to dance with me, Baekhyun-ah?" the taller asked, catching him off guard but nevertheless making the smaller nod his head once.

" Yeah, I would love to."

Laying his head on his husband's shoulder, he let himself be led, feeling Chanyeol's hands on his waist and gently stroking over his hips.

It made him feel comforted and protected but most importantly, loved. Simply standing in their hotel room and dancing to non-existent music.

That was until the taller suddenly moved closer, pressing lips against Baekhyun's ear to quietly sing their wedding hymn.  
  
  
_Oh, my love, my darling  
__I've hungered for your touch  
__A long, lonely time  
__Time goes by so slowly  
__And time can do so much  
__Are you still mine?  
__I need your love  
__I need your love  
__God speed your love to me  
  
__Lonely rivers flow  
__To the sea, to the sea  
__To the open arms of the sea  
__Lonely rivers sigh  
__"Wait for me, wait for me"  
__I'll be coming home, wait for me  
  
  
_It made his emotions well up when he seriously thought he finally had calmed down. So many tears have already been shed the day before. But something about this situation simply touched his heart and soul, nuzzling into Chanyeol's bathrobe to dry his suddenly very wet eyes.

And it was more than comfortable when the taller started to leave kisses all over his hair, having noticed the smaller's distress.

" I love you, Baekhyun."

Moving his arms from his neck down to his waist, Baekhyun pulled his husband into a hug, tightly and very much needed, before whispering back against his neck.

" I love you too, Chanyeol. So much."

♡

They stayed like that for some more time, Chanyeol holding him close until Baekhyun properly calmed down.

Those weren't tears of sadness but pure happiness. The previous weeks had been so exhausting and stressful, that when the wedding finally happened all of the piled up emotions crashed onto him at once.

Knowing that his husband was understanding though, he leaned into his warm touches, feeling like he could doze off from simply being petted on the head.

" Yeollie, I actually planned on showing you the gift we got from Sehun, but you made me all fuzzy now."

" Cute," the taller chuckled, making Baekhyun slap his chest gently before suddenly being halfway carried to the bed, not able to wriggle free from his gentle hold.

He only got the chance to react when Chanyeol let him drop onto the mattress, his huge frame hovering above him protectively.

It made the smaller reach up to touch his face, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

One that didn't stop there but led to more and more until he dared to open his mouth, letting his tongue meet the other's, dancing in unison.

Kissing had been the first thing that had made Baekhyun feel addicted to Chanyeol, amazed at how good he was and how elegant he was able to move his lips.

Over the years they had found their own rhythm, messy kisses not being a thing for them because they loved to taste each other thoroughly, until their lips were swollen.

Now though, laying there with his legs pressed together and the bathrobe revealing his soft thigh, Baekhyun broke their kiss to instead giggle when he felt Chanyeol's hands on his hips, tickling him carefully.

" Chanyeol-ah, st-stop."

" Not when you look so cute," his husband replied, continuing his ministrations until the smaller quite literally was out of breath, breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

Not knowing what was going on, Baekhyun tried to calm his heart once again, absolutely loving this playful side of his lover, but being taken aback when he suddenly felt a hand wander under his robe, warm thick fingers stroking over his perineum and forcing out a surprised moan.

" Ah!"

It was one of his weak spots, and right now, he definitely didn't know what to do, simply because he was way too into it, way too fast.

" Chanyeol… what are you doing?"

" Touching my husband in places no one else is allowed to," the taller replied, watching Baekhyun's expression and the way his eyebrows furrowed.

" It tickles."

" Only that?"

Hearing his question, he was about the reply again when Chanyeol suddenly started to press a bit harder, softly sliding four of his big fingers up to his balls and down to his entrance, simply rubbing the sensitive area gently.

" Mhm, Chanyeol-ah."

Pressing his knees together due to the shivers that ran through his body, he clutched his hands into the material of the other’s robe, seeking leverage while letting him do what he wanted to.

It felt good, more than that.

And after some more moments, he purposely started to thrust his hips slightly, meeting the movements of his fingers, which suddenly stopped over his rim.

Thick thumb pressing into his hole once, making him choke on his saliva.

" Ah, Yeol… Please," he begged, not really knowing what he actually wanted to happen, but nevertheless clinging harder onto the taller.

" Please what?"

" Finger me, stop teasing and push them in, please, I need you."

Knowing it was unusual for him to be this straightforward, Baekhyun wasn't surprised when he could see Chanyeol's eyebrows twitch, smile ghosting over his plush lips.

Biting his own ones when the taller pushed his thumb inside deeper, he whimpered when his husband removed his hand completely, letting him lay there with his cheeks flushed, bathrobe halfway sliding down his shoulders.

The terrace door was still open, with their king sized bed facing it and would he have felt safe on his feet he would have gotten up to close it, but his eyes were focused on his lover who was digging through their suitcase.

Hands finding their condoms and lube quite fast, choosing the strawberry scented one because Baekhyun absolutely loved it.

He knew he didn't really come in contact with it personally, but Chanyeol had kept telling him that it tasted good when eating him out, and that alone was enough reason to buy several bottles.

It also made him briefly think back to their previous night, slight scratches still peeking out from his lover's bathrobe, his own inner thighs covered with hickeys.

Nevertheless, even though it had only been some hours, he was turned on to no end, thighs quivering from the simple image of Chanyeol's fingers fucking him slowly.

They were thick and pretty, not the longest, but they still reached his sweet spot easily.

All those small flashbacks led him to spread his legs slightly, out of habit and to accommodate the other's broadness, fitting right between him.

Big hands pressing into the mattress beside his head, lips hovering so close over his own once more, leaving Baekhyun to shudder and lean up, kissing him.

A quiet agreement that he was completely fine with whatever would happen from now on.

There weren't many words exchanged, but it didn't matter when Chanyeol started lubing up his fingers, warming the transparent liquid up, because he knew the smaller was sensitive to the cold.

A small gesture, but enough to rile him up.

And when his middle finger finally started circling his rim, Baekhyun layed back down on the pillow, one hand holding onto his husband's shoulder.

Feeling it push in, it actually didn't hurt, still being quite stretched from the day before, nevertheless it still felt weird. It always did.

That's why he signaled Chanyeol to come closer again, squeezing his shoulder and sighing into the kiss when their lips clashed.

A bit more unfocused now due to the taller slowly fingering him, and his dick twitching from arousal.

By now, he was used to the way his lover moved his fingers, purposely avoiding his prostate and instead gently rubbing along his walls. It was enough to heighten his senses, and when a second thick finger joined, he momentarily moved away from their kiss.

Soft moans slipping out of his mouth.

" Ah, Yeollie, there," he whispered, bucking his hips up when his husband pressed against his sweet spot, two fingers simultaneously rubbing back and forth over the hard nub.

Small puffs of breath left his lips, trying not to squirm too much but ending up with quivering legs, glad he had his feet properly planted on the mattress.

" Do I make you feel good, angel?"

" Hnng..Good. So good," Baekhyun answered, briefly opening his eyes to meet the other's and gasping when he watched him move down to the floor right in front of their bed.

His free hand pushing Baekhyun's leg closer against the mattress, bathrobe slipping to the side completely, spreading him for only his private view.

Usually it would have embarrassed the smaller simply because of the fact that he was showing his most vulnerable side, but with Chanyeol, he never once had the thought of feeling insecure.

The taller appreciated every part of him, soul and heart, body and mind.

And the fact that he was now sitting between his legs, could only mean one thing, and it didn't surprise Baekhyun when he felt a hot breath over his hole, tongue peeking out to lick around his rim with his fingers still pushing in and out.

Slowly but effectively.

Sensitivity striked when Chanyeol groaned, vibration wandering all over his skin and making him whimper pathetically. Own hand sliding down to gently card through his husband's black hair, trying to prevent it from tickling him.

" You eat me out so good, Yeol, please," he whispered, needing him to do more and moaning loudly when a third finger pushed in, all of them immediately pressing against his prostate while the taller's tongue was now licking over his perineum.

It made him jerk his hips up briefly, precum starting to stain the white fabric of his robe, slight friction on the head adding up to the experience.

Close to just giving in completely and succumbing to the pleasure, it came as a surprise when Chanyeol stopped his mouth, and instead, climbed up between his legs once more.

Chin glistening with lube, lips a bit swollen.

That didn't stop him from leaning down, kissing Baekhyun breathless while the smaller was gently holding his jaw, caressing up and down his cheekbone.

His fingers didn't stop moving, going faster in and out, making wet squelching sounds resonate in their room, and Baekhyun's cheeks heat up with embarrassment only to pull away from their kiss.

" Chanyeol-ah, stop…please."

" Does it hurt?" his husband asked, fingers immediately halting, face hovering above his own.

And it made Baekhyun softly shake his head, instead reaching out to rub his lover's erection over the robe, sliding his fingers up and down the material.

" I don't want to cum by your fingers, I want to cum from this."

Following the movement of Chanyeol's Adam's apple bobbing once, he whimpered when the other pulled his fingers back out, nervously fumbling for the condom, his hands too wet to get a good grip.

And just the mere sight of his husband, sitting there on his knees with obvious excitement in his eyes, made the smaller smile with pure affection.

Maybe that was the exact moment he decided to properly face their future and the talk they had only a few months ago, ultimately making him reach out to wrap his fingers around the taller's wrist.

Stopping him from opening the package.

His surprised eyes, though, made him briefly giggle, having grown in size and making him look absolutely adorable.

" Chanyeol-ah."

" Ye-Yeah? I'm sorry, did I take too long? My hands are too slippery," the taller explained, leading Baekhyun to sit up slowly and shake his head.

Soft brown hair falling over his eyes, before opening the robe properly and revealing his naked body.

His eyes, soon enough, met Chanyeol's once more, feeling like his love was close to overflowing, quickly pressing his lips against his, hands cupping his face, leaving only a small gap between them.

" Chanyeol-ah… Let's try it. Without the condom," he proposed, knowing he quite literally just voiced out something they had talked about so often.

And it wasn't a surprise when the other pulled away from their kiss, hands gently grabbing both of Baekhyun's wrists to search his eyes for any sign of distress.

There wasn't any, though, because the smaller had been more than sure before saying it.

" Are yo-you being serious right now? You want to… to try it?"

There was excitement in Chanyeol's pupils, but also the slightest bit of nervousness, leading him to vigorously nod his head and softly giggle when the taller pressed his lips against his once more.

Pushing him back into the pillows and hovering above him.

" I love you Baekhyun-ah.. so fucking much."

" No cursing in this room Yeol," he joked, own hands stroking along his lover's skin only to stop at his hips, holding them while focusing on his bright smile.

" I'm sorry, this is just such a big thing for us."

" I know...now if you would hurry up we could actually try it out, hmm?" Baekhyun whispered, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows while watching Chanyeol grin down at him.

What indeed surprised him was when the taller laid down behind him, gently pulling the smaller into their usual spooning position and kissing up and down his neck.

" Chanyeol-ah?"

" Let's do it like this," the taller replied, big rough hands stroking from his hips down his thighs, carefully pulling up Baekhyun's leg and laying it on top of his own.

It was quite different from what they had tried before, but to his surprise it was really comfortable, making the smaller keen when he could feel his husband rubbing his dick along his rim, up and down.

Stuttering breath indicating that he definitely was affected by what his lover was doing, hole involuntary twitching in anticipation.

Once Chanyeol's hand pushed his cheeks apart, knowing he was staring at him intensely, Baekhyun whimpered heavily into his own hand, trying to accommodate the size of his dick pushing in slowly.

It stretched his inner walls just as much as always. The sex they had yesterday not having an effect at all, and it made him clench his teeth, tears brimming his eyes.

Not out of pain, but because of the sheer amount of pleasure that rushed through his veins and when he felt Chanyeol pressing up until the hilt, he let go of the breath he had been holding, moaning softly due to feeling so full.

The thing that indeed made him shiver, was that he had the taller in him, no rubber in between them and he feared about getting addicted to it.

" How is it? Does it hurt?"

Softly shaking his head, Baekhyun leaned up to press a kiss against Chanyeol's jaw, smiling at the stubble that met his lips.

" All good, it actually feels nice.. like this, you know?"

" Hm, for me as well. You hug me quite tightly though," the taller joked, and it left the smaller to blush heavily, moving up from his chest to his ears, covering him in a light red.

" Shut up, idiot."

" I love it when you're shy."

Hearing his words, he was about to reply something once more when Chanyeol suddenly pulled out completely and pushed back in one go, strong hand holding Baekhyun's hips.

" Ah, yes.." he whispered, moans slipping from his lips without him being able to control them.

The simple movement of Chanyeol fucking into him slowly, just slightly hitting his sweet spot, drove him insane, back arching away from his husband's chest while his hands started curling into the sheets.

In that position, Baekhyun felt like the taller was able to go even deeper because of the way he was feeling was different and letting his eyes wander down to his own stomach. He cursed quietly, before touching the small bump which appeared everytime Chanyeol thrusted into him.

" Fuck, baby."

" That good?" his husband teased, making Baekhyun nod his head before reaching for the other's hand and placing it gently over his own belly.

" I feel you, here."

Hearing the deep groan right beside his ear, the smaller was taken aback when Chanyeol suddenly stopped moving, instead focusing on kissing his tender shoulders.

" You will be the death of me."

Giggling at his obvious arousal due to his words, Baekhyun pushed his hips back against his husband's pelvis, fucking himself slowly in and out of his length, soft whimpers falling from his thin lips.

It didn't last very long, though, when his lover grabbed his waist once more and went harder than before, deeper and faster. Skin was slapping against skin, leaving the smaller's ass cheeks to turn red from the continuous clash with Chanyeol's hip bones.

It felt good, and he made sure the taller knew that by moaning loudly, one hand reaching behind himself to hold onto the other's soft hair.

" Fuck me, Yeol."

" Want me to get you pregnant, baby?" his lover whispered, making Baekhyun nod vigorously, before he felt a hand wrap around his neck, fingers carefully pressing into his throat.

They had done this before, once, when they played around with the cubes Sehun had gifted them on Baekhyun's birthday. Different kinks and body parts written on them, combined able to be extremely exciting.

Now, it was definitely different, and for a second, he was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of arousal pooling up in his stomach.

His airway was restricted for several seconds, eyes slowly getting hazy, but still enough space to breathe while Chanyeol fucked into him harder, hitting his prostate dead on.

" Ye-Yeollie," Baekhyun moaned, hand now pulling on the taller's strands and hips pushing back to meet his thrusts until the hand on his throat disappeared to instead hold up his leg, stretching him impossibly further.

It left the smaller to helplessly clutch onto the pillow in front of him, his own dick slapping against his stomach and leaving behind a thin trail of precum.

"Cl-Close, I'm so close."

" Yeah? Cum for me, beautiful," Chanyeol said, voice an octave deeper than usual, hand finding Baekhyun's erection to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

It made him move closer and closer to the edge, eyes brimming with tears once more that threatened to fall down any second, but the loud moan, which slipped from his lips, was faster, cumming all over the mattress with his orgasm washing over him in waves.

" Baby, fuck, I-.. cum inside of me, please," he whispered, having felt Chanyeol's hips stutter, indicating he was close.

He knew whatever would happen now, could possibly change their lives and something about that thought alone, made him feel extremely nervous.

Especially when he could feel his husband stopping his hips, hot liquid painting his inner walls and making him moan once more, sensitive to the feeling overall.

" Fuck."

Hearing Chanyeol curse, he giggled once before sighing heavily when the taller pulled out of him, body too tense to move.

It was quiet for several seconds, his husband simply only getting up to go and fetch a wet cloth, cleaning Baekhyun's stomach and thighs while also trying to get rid of the stains on the sheets.

Ultimately being faced with his lover hovering above him, the smaller smiled and touched his stomach, before pouting up at Chanyeol.

" I hope it worked."

" Gosh, could you for once stop being so damn adorable?" the taller groaned, before leaning down to kiss Baekhyun's stomach softly and then move up to his nipples, biting into one of them once.

" Ow."

" Payback, because you're too cute for your own good."

Rolling his eyes at his statement, the smaller reached for Chanyeol's waist, pulling him on top of himself to cuddle into his chest.

" I love you."

" I love you too, hubby," his husband said, obvious teasing evident in his voice, and it made Baekhyun giggle once more, happiness overflowing his tiny heart.

" Now you said it as well!"

" It's cute and I would love to call you that from now on."

Looking up to meet his eyes, he kissed his lips slowly, feeling Chanyeol breathing onto his face softly and making him go all soft and fuzzy.

" Then you can. We have a lot of time ahead of us. Together and maybe with a little addition to our family."

Rubbing his stomach once more, he felt the other's hand join his own, intertwining their fingers on top of his tummy, the moment too soft to end so soon.

" If not, then we got enough time, like you said, to try it again."

" That sounds like an awesome plan."

With the waves crashing in the background once more, Baekhyun felt content and safe.

Knowing him and Chanyeol were meant to be together, warmed his heart and brightened his mood.

And if trying for a baby meant that they would experience something like they just did more often, he was more than ready for their future together.

♡  
  


_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered, for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

  
♡


End file.
